Entice
.]] , also known as Charm, Temptation, Fascination and others, is a recurring enemy ability. It is frequently used by enemies of the Lamia type and usually causes the confusion or charm Status Effects. Its animation normally consists in one or more hearts being thrown at, or appearing around, the target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Charm can refer to multiple enemy abilities in ''Final Fantasy II. In the NES version, Chrm 6 and Chrm XVI, later respectively known as Muddle 6 and Muddle 16 in the Origins, and Confuse VI and Confuse XVI in versions thereon. Confuse VI, used by the Sorcerer enemy, has a moderate chance of inflicting Confusion. Confuse VI used by the Beelzebub, Hecteyes. Imp and Devil Wolf enemies, has a higher chance of inflicting the status. Appearing in three levels, the Charm ability, earlier known as Wink in the NES, Charm IV is available to the Lamia, Charm VI to the Vampire Girl, and Charm IX, which is notable for being used by the boss Lamia Queen, as well as the Vampire Lady. The spells inflict Confusion. ''Final Fantasy IV Entice, called Charm in the SNES version and Lure in the PlayStation version, is used by the enemies Lamia, Lamia Matriarch and Flan Princess. It is also used by the Lamia Queen in the ''Advance version. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The enemy ability from the previous game returns. Izayoi's Illusions ability functions similarly, and inflicts confusion on the target if successful. Final Fantasy V Once again Entice causes confusion and is used by the Lamia-type enemies. In this game the enemies that use Entice are the Lamia, the Lamia Queen, the Parthenope and the boss Melusine. In the ''Advance version the enemy Medusa also has this ability. ''Final Fantasy VI In this game Entice causes a status effect that is similar to confusion but it cannot be cured by using a physical attack in the affected character. Also, unlike confuse or charm, not a single enemy is immune to its effects. Its Hit Rate is 80 and it cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. This ability is used by the Rafflesia, by the woman form of the Chadarnook and by the Goddess. The ''Advance version introduces three more enemies that can use this ability, they are the Vilia, the X-Ether Glutturn and the Flan Princess. ''Final Fantasy VII Fascination is a non-elemental magical attack which inflicts Confuse. It is used by the enemies Jemnezmy, Snow and Pollensalta and costs 5 MP. Interestingly, Jemnezmy will only use the ability on male party members. Similarly, Bewildered is a magical non-elemental ability which inflicts Confuse on its target. It is used by Turks:Elena when she is in the back row and only when she first moves to the back row. She primarily targets male characters with this ability. Final Fantasy IX The enemy Lamia has the ability Entice, which she uses to confuse one male party member. Final Fantasy XI Belly Dance is an ability used by High-level and Notorious Monster Lamia. Targets who are hit by this effect become charmed. Charm is the fundamental ability that temporarily tames a monster to the caster's side for Beastmasters. It only works against certain natural creatures (generally animals, Goetia, and avians). Final Fantasy XII Charm is a Technick, which inflicts Confusion on the target. The spell Confuse also exists, and can be obtained earlier than Charm, though it comes with an MP cost. The Technick costs 5000 gil at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress and Jahara, and requires 30 LP to unlock on the License Board. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Charm can be learned by the Uhlan, Machinist, Archer and Black Mage job classes. The technick is now obtained from a treasure at the Salikawood Quietened Trace, south end. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Entice is the special ability of the Esper Lamia. It confuses a single enemy. Final Fantasy Tactics Charm is an Assassin ability usable by both Celia and Lettie. There is also an ability called Steal Heart of the Thief job, which inflicts Charm on a single enemy of the opposite gender or onto a monster; and Entice is the revised name in War of the Lions of the Orator/Mediator skill originally known as Invitation. ''Final Fantasy Legend III Called Charm within the game, the ability inflicts Conf on one enemy. This ability is used by Witch, Magician, and Wizard. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The enemies Lamia and Scylla have the ability Entice, which causes one party member to be confused. The Party Host's skill Charm psyches up a party member. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Entice is part of the Emperor's EX Burst, Absolute Dominion. It is only used when the EX Burst is executed perfectly. Gallery Category:Enemy Abilities